sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Carson Baye
Name: Carson Baye Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Football, anime, video games, industrial music Appearance: Height: 6'2" Weight: 210lbs, mostly muscle Carson has short black hair that used to be shaved to a "military" style, but has grown a bit since. He has somewhat generic facial features, except for a rather long and pointed nose, and blue almond-shaped eyes. He has a small mouth, a square jaw, and large ears. He has a build typical of someone who's been a defensive lineman for almost the entirety of high school, which is to say he's pretty ripped. At the time of his kidnapping, he was wearing: KMFDM "Nihil" jacket Nine Inch Nails "Year Zero" T-shirt Levi Strauss Co. 501 jeans Nike sneakers (If it wasn't listed, it's generic.) Biography: Carson Baye had a relatively normal life up until April 20, 1999. He had loving parents and a twin brother who he loved. His "rich uncle" in a sense (close friend of his father) was Sascha Konietzko, of KMFDM fame; his dad used to work as a roadie for various bands, including KMFDM, and the two became friends at some point on the XTORT tour. Due to the financial status he got from this, he would make it relatively anvilicious to most people he met that he had that connection. He was an anime fan from about age 7 on, due to his dad showing him the Manga Entertainment preview with the song "Ultra" by KMFDM on it; he conveniently forgot to turn it off before the main feature of the tape, Ninja Scroll, was over. As such, Ninja Scroll is one of Carson's favorite movies, anime or not; the nostalgia factor has nothing to do with it, or so he says. On 4/20/1999, the Columbine High School shootings occurred. From then on, he was a celebrity in the worst way possible due to his uncle's "association" with the tragedy. He was never allowed to play with any of his friends, and he was often made a scapegoat for anything bad that happened in the general area. He eventually became extremely bitter about how he was being ostracized for something that he couldn't control, and he began lashing out at people in an almost completely inexplicable manner. In 9th grade, he began playing football. He was originally disallowed from being on the team due to the supposed "moral complications" of it; "Uncle Sascha" offered the coach a fair sum of money to let Carson on the team, and he became one of the best defensive linemen in the state. In 11th grade, his dad took him trap-shooting to see if he had any talent at it; trap-shooting was a bit of a family sport, and Carson had a cousin who managed to do fairly well on the national circuit. Carson was fairly good at it at it, so trap-shooting became a very common activity for him when there wasn't a big game coming up. A month before the senior trip, Carson was kicked off the football team and suspended for a week for getting in a fight with the coach's son. The thing that sparked the fight was relatively minor; the coach's son asked Carson if he could borrow a dollar at lunch, which made Carson go into an unstoppable rage. Apparently the coach's son had sneaked up on him, which apparently required him to punch the offender in the face and stomp on his testicles. Saying Carson is an asshole would be understating it. His favorite bands are KMFDM (of course), Nine Inch Nails, Skinny Puppy, Godflesh, and Rammstein. KMFDM is the earliest of the listed bands that he was introduced to, due to the aforementioned connection with their lead singer; all the others were introduced to him by their touring with KMFDM at some point. His favorite movies are Ninja Scroll, Akira, Ghost in the Shell, Demon City Shinjuku, and Perfect Blue; he was "indoctrinated" into anime fandom at a young age, and his tastes slowly developed over time into what they are now. To be fair, though, he knew about a lot of those movies long before he had seen them due to the previews on his copy of Ninja Scroll. Advantages: He's strong and he can fire a gun decently enough. Disadvantages: He's a complete jackass to anyone he doesn't know, and some people he does. He's also a bit trigger-happy; this results from having fired guns on at least a weekly basis for almost the past 2 years. One of his only friends likened him to Bando from Elfen Lied due to the obvious personality resemblance, and the resemblance in their big "kick the dog" moments. If he doesn't get extremely lucky he'll get a bit dead. He also really, really doesn't work well in groups or with others, if it wasn't obvious from looking at the rest of his personality. Designated Number: Male Student no. 123 The above biography is as written by RaggedDruid. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Corkscrew (Iron Fan) Conclusions: A badass with a cork screw, eh? I don't think his experience with handguns is gonna do him much good unless he manages to off someone with that corkscrew. I'm not saying it's not possible, I'd definitely like to see it happen. More blood means more ratings, and more ratings means more money for me, after all! Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Collar detonation Collected Weapons: Corkscrew (issued weapon) Allies: Lulu Altaire, Amanda Redder, Anna Kateridge, Lauren Howard, Liam Black, Eris Marquis Enemies: Eris Marquis, Kimmy Redmond Mid-Game Evaluation: Carson stayed under the radar until day 6, when he found Lulu Altaire, Amanda Redder, Anna Kateridge and Lauren Howard in the jungle. Though their conversation started rather... unlucky, the girls decided to let him stay with them. The group discussed about possibilities of getting away, and decided to do some research on collars later. They decided to rest for a while, but since Carson couldn't sleep, he played Nintendo DS games instead, and tried to flirt with Lauren (unsuccessfully). In the morning Liam Black had found them and asked to join the group. After few moments of hesitation they finally agreed to let him in, but not before Amanda left the group, because of lack of trust. The group decided not to waste any more time, and go away from possibly dangerous place. They managed to get to the hollow tree where they met Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly and James Martinek. At first, Carson thought that fight will be inevitable, but Lenny didn't appeared to be hostile toward them. Carson decided to sit down and play some more DS, and let the others do the talking. Shortly after, the tension arose, when Lenny had a battle of wits with Liam, who accused Lenny of lying, and threatening James. Meanwhile, drunken Eris Marquis came to the tree, and decided to shut Liam up... by shooting him in the back of the leg. Liam went after her, while everyone else took their time to think. The girls didn't believed Liam, but Carson took his side, and went after him (meanwhile everyone else departed). Liam told him to surround Eris from the other side while, he'll distract her, but once again the situation ended peacefully. Meanwhile, another day came, and to surprise of everyone, there was no announcement. Liam concluded, that Danya's system is malfunctioning. he asked Carson to find the others and tell them about it. Carson went after the girls, and somehow managed to find them on the coast. All of them turned down Liam's idea however. Angry Carson got back to the tree, only to see Liam attacked by Kimmy Redmond. All his anger and frustration came out at once. He wanted to charge Kimmy, but unfortunately for him, the Mother Nature called him. To make things worse, hollow tree had changed into Danger Zone, leaving him only with the only half work done. He tried to run away, but didn't made it, and his collar exploded leaving his corpse pants down. Post-Game Evaluation: Now, that's what I call: 'Going Out With a BANG!'. This guy was pretty worthless, but at least his death was entertaining! Memorable Quotes: "G'day, bitches!" - a fine way to start conversation with Lulu Altaire, Amanda Redder, Anna Kateridge and Lauren Howard "I'm going to take this potato chip... and EAT IT!" - Carson quoting Death Note. "I hope I can make a dramatic exit that doesn't involve a life-threatening explosion." - Carson quoting Pokemon, right before his death. Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Carson, in chronological order. V3: *Kimmy, Kimmy, Candy Eater *One by One *When We Die *One by One Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Carson Baye. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! What in the hell was I thinking? - Wicked Icon Category:V3 Students